Their Improbable Felicity
by HerTaintedQuill
Summary: What did the people talked of and felt at ten o'clock in the morning of the next day of the final battle? Written for the "The Day After The Final Battle Competition".


**Their Improbable Felicity**

Written for the "The Day After The Final Battle Competition".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~0~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

The dining room of the Burrow was still empty at ten o'clock. A gloomy aura surrounded the usually vivid and cheerful room. "Tick, tock, tick, tock." The Weasleys' clock no longer pointed to "mortal peril". A morbid feeling stilled. "Tick, tock, tick, tock." A hand disappeared from the clock. Alas, Fred Weasley had died the day before.

Quiet foot-steps sounded.

A tear dropped onto Ron's cheek as he entered the room. The bright morning sunshine made it glistered. Oh, he did not feel hungry, eccentrically. In his mind, he could still see Fredrick's laughing face. It haunted him in a way.

"Ron." Hermione peeked into the room. She rushed to her boyfriend and brushed away his tear so delicately with her finger.

He embraced her and his tears flooded.

"Fred," he said. The word echoed to the entire room.

"Ron. Hermione." Harry tersely greeted them. He slumped onto a chair as if he was spineless.

"We have to go to the Ministry today." His voice was lackluster and hollowed. There were three things in his mind; just constantly repeated: Ginny, Snape, and love. He stared out the window and closed his eyes. He was still unable to face reality. Not yet. It all happened too quickly for him to be absorbed. He gripped the sides of his chair tightly while he listened to his best friends' sorrows and grieves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~0~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kingsley Shacklebolt

The Floo blazed as he walked out to the Atrium. Today, he started to be the Minister. He stood up straight and walked to the registration desk. As he waited, he noticed the fountain has already changed. The words "Dona Nobis Pacem" showed on the plaque in the front. Grant us peace, indeed.

He silently mourned for Remus and Tonks. 'If I only had acted five seconds before,' he thought regrettably. The Death Eaters brutally killed them both. He was dueling next to them when it happened.

His mind strayed to the Weasleys. He wondered how they would face their beloved son's death.

"Kingsley?" A grumpy wizard called behind him, interrupted his thoughts.

He blinked and turned his eyes back to the desk. He sighed morosely. In determined manner, Kingsley walked to the now empty registration desk and handed his wand to the sober looking witch.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~0~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Arthur and Percy Weasley

"You go first, dad," Percy said with utmost respect.

Arthur halted in front of the wooden stairs and hugged his son.

For the second time after he leaved Hogwarts, Percy cried, so overwhelmed with emotion.

"I forgive you, Percy," Arthur breathed, his voice plaintive and bitter.

Percy sniffled.

The father and son looked at each other before sobbed heavily in each others' embrace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~0~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy

Narcissa looked at her son on the sofa. She sighed in relief. Her little dragon had grown up. She had grown to love Lucius. The arranged marriage created by her parents was not as bad as she thought. Harry had them released without a trial.

"Lucius?" She touched her husband's arm. Lucius nodded.

"Draco," he said.

"Yes, father?" He drawled lazily.

"You are going to marry next year." He threw the scroll to his son.

Draco was indeed rather shocked when he opened the scroll.

"Astoria Greengrass? She is so….so young, father."

"I always did what is the best for you, my son." He tilted his head, and stared at his son questioningly.

Draco reached into the depths of his robe pocket and touched a photograph of a beautiful brown haired witch.

He thought, bitterly. "Great. I will never be with her."

He replied in monotone. "Yes, I will do what you have told me."

He abruptly stood up and walked upstairs to his room, hoping his parents did not see his tears.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~0~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Minerva McGonagall

The elderly witch looked out from her cottage. Hogwarts was destroyed. It was her home for so many years. She wondered if it will be restored.

An owl flew in through the windows.

She caught the parchment and offered the bird some owl treats.

After the bird flew away, she opened the parchment.

The stern witch smiled. She walked in front of her fireplace in the living room. She sprinkled some Floo powder and disappeared into the bright neon green fire.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~0~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lily Potter, James Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley

The train stopped at a massive elegant house. The front yard was full of life. Birds and creatures fluttered around. Plants and flowers bloomed.

"Where are we?" Tonks exclaimed. Remus held her hand securely.

"Dunno." Fred looked around. Severus sneered.

"Let's just knock on the door," Remus suggested.

They went up to the door and knocked. A beautiful red-headed woman warmly opened the door.

"We've been waiting for you," James Potter said and hugged Remus. Remus and Tonks entered the house, hand in hand. James grinned and turned to the tall red-head.

"You're Harry's father," Fred said to James.

"Sirius told me all about your pranks." James chuckled.

"Is he here?" Fred looked inside inquisitively.

"Yes, he and a bunch of friends are here." The two pranksters laughed and entered the house merrily.

Severus blinked away his tears. His childhood friend was in front of him, smiling and ever so beautiful.

"Thank you for protecting my son, Sev," Lily said as she held his hands.

For the first time in seventeen years, Severus Snape smiled.

She led him to enter and daintily closed the door.

Dumbledore was right. Death is the next adventure.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~0~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
